


you just don’t notice me

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Background Nancy Wheeler, Background Tommy Hagan/Carol Perkins, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Nancy Wheeler is a nice person, Oblivious Steve Harrington, i just wanted to make something other than billy and steve, idk what this is, plus i wish we had gotten tommy redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Years and years, he had spent. Tommy had spent years trailing after Steve Harrington. Everything he did, he followed. He would’ve done anything if it meant Steve was somewhere in the picture.Only life just isn’t cut out for someone like him.And knowing that, doesn’t making it any less painful.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Tommy Hagan/Carol Perkins
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	you just don’t notice me

**Author's Note:**

> tommy had something more for steve than what we could see.

Just one day. A Saturday was all Tommy was asking for. To be able to hang out with Steve without everyone else there. Why was it so hard?

“Dude, you know me and Nancy are hanging out. I don’t have time for other things anymore.”

Other things? Wow.

“Other things. What, Steve? Now I’m just collateral?” Tommy was standing outside the high school with Steve. The day was over, it was Friday and Nancy was talking with Carol. They couldn’t hear them but it had to be interesting. The way Carol was sitting against the roof of Steve’s car twirling her gum ‘round her finger. 

Nancy was looking back and forth between the obnoxious girl she had to be-friend, and her fresh new boyfriend. It felt nice to call him that. She was really enjoying this new found territory they were walking on.

The stage where you try to woo the other person as much as you can. Where it’s all just non-stop flirting and compliments.  
Tommy? Didn’t like it as much as she did, that’s for sure.

“You know that’s not what I meant.” Steve was practically talking to Tommy’s side. The other boy was downright refusing to even look him in the eye. Everything was starting to get on Tommy’s nerves. And every other day it was like small wildfires between the two. Steve never knew what he was doing wrong but it was never enough to satisfy Tommy.

“All I’m saying is, we can hang out another time. Aren’t you happy for us? She’s like the best thing to ever happen to me. You of all people should get that.” Steve huffed. 

Tommy couldn’t help it. Now he felt guilty. As much as it hurt him, he didn’t have a reasonable explanation for anything. He just kind of hated Nancy right off the bat. The girl was awfully nice. She just clicked for Steve.

And that’s what made Tommy so scared. The fact that Steve was finally spreading his wings. Getting himself into serious business. What did that mean for Tommy?

But all that, still gave him no right. So he did what made sense. He swallowed his pride and agreed. 

Started with some shameful nodding. “I am happy. I just-.”

His emotions were getting the best of him and crying about this in front of Steve? He’d rather jump off a bridge. “I don’t want your new relationship to be the end of ours. You know?”

“Just cause I get a girlfriend, doesn’t mean we’ll be any less friends. You forgetting about Carol?”

“It’s different.” Steve reeled back in shock and confusion. “How? You love her just like I love Nancy.”

Love. Shit. 

Tommy glanced back to the girls. Love? Never. He never actually loved Carol. The girl was merely a distraction for him. And if they were both being honest, the same went for her. Then he looked at Nancy and back to Steve.

“You love her?” He said more defeated than shocked. He should’ve seen this coming a mile away. “Yeah. I do. She’s just all that, you know?”

Steve was all that. He was more than all that. He was the greatest friend. The best hair, best jokes, the best laugh. Everything about him was perfect. And it got Tommy thinking. Why doesn’t he feel this way about Carol?

Did he love Steve? This wasn’t happening.

“Hey, are we going or what?” Carol shouted from the lot. She was still chewing that worn out piece of gum. Nancy, again, was staring at Tommy like she knew something he didn’t. “Yeah!”

“We should get going.” Steve patted Tommy on the back. This wasn’t a basketball game. This was him trying his best to not break down in tears. 

He watched as Steve jogged away. The farther he got, the closer Nancy did. Soon she was standing right where he was. Too close. “Tommy.”

He didn’t answer. Didn’t want to answer so he just pushed past her. Only she didn’t let him. “Tommy.”

“What?” He kept his eyes focused on a random car in the lot. Talking about Nancy was fine. Talking to her? His worst nightmare. 

“I’m sorry.” She said. Just that short apology. “For what?”

She must’ve seen the panic in his eyes. His movements were jittery now. “For everything.”

“What are you on about, Wheeler?”

Then she laughed, not maniacal. It was a soft and sincere laugh. It would make sense if he had made a joke but he didn’t. “Nothing.”

Great. Steve’s new chick was a total nut-case.

“Come on. ‘S getting late.”

Nancy shoulder checked him like she was a football player. Tommy’s body only moved a bit. She wasn’t all so mighty. Most she could do was make his body sway from side to side.

“You coming, Hagan?”

Maybe she wasn’t so bad. Tommy looked around him. This was it. He couldn’t hold on to this much longer. This tight rope that was connecting he and Steve by some sort of luck. It sounded stupid but it was time for him to let go.

And the fall is always harsher than the climb. Always. The cars engine started up and Tommy was back in his own body. Or at least his own mind.

Swallowed the lump in his throat and set to the car. Hurting more every step.


End file.
